1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring the drag-force of a fishing reel, and more particularly, to an apparatus capable of measuring the actual drag-force after adjusting the drag-force by manipulating a drag mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A spinning reel is, in general, equipped with a drag device for preventing a fishing line from being severed because of an intensive pullback by, or violent resisting movements of, the fish. Such drag device is disclosed in the specification of Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 50592/1973.
Generally, such type of drag device is connected to a spool shaft and arranged in such a way that a fastening force, applied to a group of drag washers, is regulated by turning a drag knob in either direction, and the rotational torque, i.e., the drag-force (line feeding force) acting in the direction in which to feed the line from a spool, is adjusted in accordance with the strength of the line wound on the spool.
The above-described drag device of a spinning reel includes a drag-force adjusting knob provided with indicating members and the spool or a reel body which is formed with display graduations. In this construction, the drag-force is indicated by the indicating members on the display graduations. This does not exhibit the actual drag-force but merely exhibits a pressing force of a spring member which is exerted on the group of drag washers as an amount of rotation of the knob. Namely, the indication is nothing but a criterion of the drag-force. It is therefore impossible to know the degree to which the drag-force is actually set. Especially, when the drag washers undergo abrasion or the spring force acting thereon decreases because of fatigue, which cause a change in the relationship between the drag-force and the numeric value indicated by the knob on the graduations. As a result, it is almost impossible to accurately set the desired drag-force. The fisherman sensuously detects the feeding force when paying out the line wound on the spool and then sets the drag-force on the basis of such feeling. As a result, there is produced unevenness in setting the drag-force, and the degree of such depends on whether the fishermen are beginners or well-experienced. Such being the case, there very frequently arises a troublesome problem wherein the line is severed during fishing, because the fastening operation is performed by employing a drag-force greater than the strength of the line.
Accordingly it is a primary object of the present invention, which is made in the light of obviating the above-described problems, to provide drag-force apparatus for a fishing reel which is capable of measuring the actual drag-force after adjusting a drag mechanism thereby facilitating the process of setting a drag-force suited to the employed line and to the fishing conditions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an actual drag force determining apparatus for fishing reels which may be readily used with, and installed in, fishing reels of all well known types, such as, for example, spinning reels, double bearing reels, closed face reels, single bearing reels, and the like.
It is a futher object of the present invention to provide an actual drag force measuring apparatus for fishing reels having means for displaying a value indicating the determined drag force and wherein such value may be either mechanically or electronically provided.
It is a still futher object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for fishing reels as described which may be equally, easily operated by experienced or beginner fishermen; which is durable and reliable in use; and which permits of display means of multiple chamber communsurate with the reel construction.